


You breath on me

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Actors, Bottom David, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Pandemics, Phone Sex, Top Michael
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Sequel di "Torneremo a respirare".Michael e David sono ancora separati e certi desideri iniziano a essere impossibili da trattenere. Pe fortuna esistono la tecnologia e i cellulari.Le loro conversazioni erano così, variavano di volta in volta. C’era quando erano entrambi preda delle malinconia, volte in cui dovevano soffocare le risate, volte in cui invece parlavano come due semplici amici.E altre volte invece la distanza si faceva sentire in modo dirompente.«Non è che posso fare chissà cosa, ma comunque ti ho pensato molto» ammise Michael.«Beh… chiaro no? Anche io ti penso sempre» disse David divertito, ma gli bastò vedere la sua espressione per capire che si stava riferendo ad altro. «Oh. Oh! Ti prego, non me ne parlare. È troppo difficile.»«Lo so, però stavo pensando che… beh, insomma… un modo ci sarebbe. Io posso vedere e sentire te… e tu me.»
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	You breath on me

La vita di David si divideva principalmente in due parti: una era quella di marito e padre affettuoso, l’altra era quella da amante.   
Nonostante i mesi che passavano, la pandemia non arrestava a fermarsi e ciò non aveva fatto altro che gettarlo nello sconforto. Michael gli mancava e si rendeva conto che vederlo attraverso uno schermo non bastava più.  
Il suo, il loro, era un bisogno del cuore, profondo e intenso, ma anche un bisogno più fisico, carnale, passionale.  
Oh, sì. Ciò rendeva la distanza ancora più insopportabile e David certe volte si perdeva a pensare ai momenti che avevano passato insieme. Se chiudeva gli occhi gli sembrava di sentire le mani di Michael sul suo corpo, le labbra sul suo collo… Ma poi si ridestava e tornava alla realtà.

Anche quella sera, dopo che tutti erano andati a dormire, David e Michael si video-chiamarono .  
David aveva acceso al solito la lampada e si era disteso, con gli occhi un po’ stanchi.  
«Ehi. Dovremmo decisamente chiamarci a orari più decenti» disse infatti assonnato.  
«Se sei stanco possiamo anche fare un’altra volta» lo provocò Michael, che già conosceva la risposta.  
«Non è un lusso che dobbiamo permetterci. Cos’hai fatto oggi?»  
Le loro conversazioni erano così, variavano di volta in volta. C’era quando erano entrambi preda delle malinconia, volte in cui dovevano soffocare le risate, volte in cui invece parlavano come due semplici amici.   
E altre volte invece la distanza si faceva sentire in modo dirompente.  
«Non è che posso fare chissà cosa, ma comunque ti ho pensato molto» ammise Michael.  
«Beh… chiaro no? Anche io ti penso sempre» disse David divertito, ma gli bastò vedere la sua espressione per capire che si stava riferendo ad altro. «Oh. Oh! Ti prego, non me ne parlare. È troppo difficile.»  
«Lo so, però stavo pensando che… beh, insomma… un modo ci sarebbe. Io posso vedere e sentire te… e tu me.»  
Davis arrossì, sentendo la gola divenire secca. Da impedito con la tecnologia qual era, si era sempre tenuto lontano da certe cose, il sesso al telefono era fra quelle. Non che non ci avesse pensato, l’idea di per sé lo eccitava terribilmente, ma forse provava… imbarazzo, ansia?  
«Michael!» lo rimproverò. «Alla nostra età…»  
«Non sapevo ci fosse un limite di età. Non dirmi che ti vergogni?» domandò con un sorriso. «Non puoi vergognarti, abbiamo già fatto sesso molte volte.»  
Questo era anche vero, ma David sentiva che farlo in quel modo fosse un po’ diverso e un po’ più intimo. Poiché non poteva controllare le sue reazioni, avvertì l’erezione crescere tra le gambe.  
 _Dannazione, sapeva sempre come stuzzicarlo. _  
«Non mi vergogno, solo che… d’accordo!» si arrese. «Ma come funziona, cosa dovrei fare?»  
«Beh… cos’è che pensi di me? Cosa vorresti che ti facessi? O cosa vorresti farmi?» domandò, fremendo di attesa.  
David avrebbe voluto dirgli “comincia tu visto che sei più esperto”, ma un brivido gli impedì di parlare. L’idea di dirgli certe cose…  
Distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo.  
«D’accordo, allora… se fossi qui con me… sicuramente ti bacerei per prima cosa» chiuse gli occhi, cercando di immaginarlo. «A lungo. E puoi star certo che lo farò non appena ti vedrò, perché giuro che i tuoi baci mi mancano come l’aria.»  
Ebbe l’impressione che Michael si fosse lasciato andare ad un ansimo.  
«Anche a me, Dave… anche a me… Continua, ti prego…»  
Si sentiva così osceno, così strano, ma era così eccitante.  
«Poi ti bacerei ancora, ovunque, mentre ti spoglio e, immagino, tu spogli me. E ci guarderemmo a lungo… ma non troppo, perché finiremmo con il saltarci addosso…» si morse il labbro, stringendo le gambe.  
Il passo era breve.  
«Sì, allora adesso ti dico io ciò che ti farei» disse ad un tratto Michael. «Passerei le mie mani ovunque sul tuo corpo, poi le labbra… magari lasciandoti qualche succhiotto e qualche morso. E ascolterei i tuoi gemiti…»  
David adesso lo stava guardando. E con naturalezza aveva fatto scivolare la mano sul suo corpo.  
«Sei eccitato?» domandò poi Michael.  
«Io… sì, molto. E tu?»  
«Sì, anche. Perché non ti tocchi?»  
 _Era l’idea migliore. Oramai erano andati troppo oltre per poter far finta che quell’eccitazione non esistesse. _  
«Solo se ti tocchi anche tu» ansimò, infilandosi una mano nei pantaloni, nei boxer e stringendo la sua erezione.  
Michael fece un cenno con il capo.  
«Era quella l’intenzione fin dall’inizio.»  
David poté capire, dai suoi movimenti, che Michael si stava ora toccando proprio come lui.  
«Ti prego, allora continua a dirmi cosa mi faresti» lo pregò David.  
Sì, ci stava prendendo gusto e lui glielo avrebbe rinfacciato a vita, ma cosa importava?  
Michael socchiuse gli occhi.  
«Te lo succhierei prima lentamente, per ascoltarti gemere e sospirare. E poi più forte e tu ti inarcheresti per il troppo piacere…»  
 _Era strano.  
Era come averlo lì, come sentire il suo fiato sulla pelle, la sua bocca attorno all’erezione.   
David mosse la mano su e giù, immaginando che fosse Michael a farlo. _  
«Sì… ancora…» lo pregò.  
«Beh, poi penso che utilizzerei un vibratore. Visto quanto ti piace…»  
David non poté fare a meno che provare un moto d’imbarazzo. Non era da molto che aveva preso ad usare quegli oggetti infernali (anzi, paradisiaci), ma con Michael in realtà aveva sperimentato molto.  
«Questo è giocare sporco» mormorò.  
«Mi dispiace, ma sai quanto ami infilarlo dentro di te vederti godere» rispose Michael senza troppi problemi. «È un vero peccato che tu non ne abbia uno…»  
«Te l’ho detto, non posso tenerlo con i miei figli in casa!» borbottò. «Dai, continua…»  
«Beh… ti farei godere, ma non ti farei venire. Prima ti scoperei e dopo, solo dopo ti lascerei venire.»  
Il respiro di David si fece accelerato. Era così arrapato che sarebbe potuto venire anche solo così, con il suono della sua voce.  
Poi Michael cambiò tattica.  
«Dimmi, che stai facendo?»  
«Ah? Mi sto t-toccando…»  
«E sei duro?»   
«Sì… per te… Se vuoi ti faccio vedere.»  
Colto dall’audacia abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer e voltò il telefono, mostrando la sua erezione in tutta la sua virilità. Poi inquadrò di nuovo il suo viso.  
«Visto?»  
Non poté fare a meno che sorprendersi di se stesso di tanta audacia. Michael sembrava allo stesso modo sorpreso e colpito.  
«Ho visto. Continua a toccarti per me, ma voglio vederti in viso.»  
Come potergli dire di no? Come potersi sottomettere al tono languido e caldo della sua voce? David obbedì, guardandolo, volendo fingere che non ci fosse uno schermo a dividerli, oltre i chilometri di distanza. E in effetti funzionò. Iniziò a sospirare, a muovere la mano sempre più veloce, a soffocare gemiti che altrimenti avrebbe lasciato andare a gran voce. E sussurrò il suo nome, in realtà mosse appena le labbra, ma Michael lo sentì comunque.  
«Sono qui» ansimò infatti, godendo al suo stesso modo, in segreto, nell’unico modo in cui potevano permettersi, almeno per il momento.  
«Sì… sì… continua a parlarmi, ti prego…»  
David udì la sua stessa voce e gli parve irriconoscibile. Averlo così vicino eppure così lontano era una tortura. E se solo così poteva eccitarlo, non osava pensare a cosa sarebbe successo quando sarebbero stati insieme.   
«Muovi i fianchi» il tono di Michael sembrava essersi abbassato ulteriormente. «Come se ti stessi scopando.»  
Quello fu troppo.   
Non era abbastanza disumano da potersi trattenere. Non era abbastanza bravo a fingere, non quando era con lui. Davanti a tutto il mondo poteva in qualche modo ignorare il fuoco che quell’uomo gli provocava.   
«Mmmh…»  
Dovette mordersi le labbra fino a sentire il sapore del sangue per evitarsi di gemere. E poi finalmente accadde: sentì il suo piacere liquido sporcargli la mano e parte dell’addome. Fu un orgasmo così violento e intenso, da portarlo ad avere spasmi, da portare il suo intero corpo a pulsare.   
Non avvertì più nulla per qualche istante e finse di trovarsi lì con lui, su un letto dalle lenzuola pregne del loro odore.   
Ma poi tutto finì. Gli spasmi si calmarono, riaprì gli occhi e avvertì un nodo alla gola quando si rese conto di trovarsi ancora a casa sua.  
«Ah… è stato… è stato…» David cercò di mettere in croce due parola di senso compiuto.  
«Magnifico, vero?» concluse Michael per lui. «Dopotutto ho sempre le migliori idee.»  
«Ma almeno sei… venuto?» domandò poi curioso.  
«Era impossibile non farlo. Solo che io so essere ancora più silenzioso di te.»  
David arrossì, sospirò, sentendosi svuotato, appagato, ma anche triste.  
Se fossero stati insieme, a quell’ora David si sarebbe già steso a lui di fianco, lo avrebbe accarezzato a lungo. Si sarebbero scambiati delle tenerezze che in quel momento potevano solo immaginare.  
«È stato bello, sì. Ma spero che tutto ciò finisca questo. Perché ciò non mi basterà più. Ho bisogno di sentirti.»  
«Anche io, Dave. Ma tieni duro e ti prometto che ne varrà la pena.»  
E una promessa di Michael era una promessa che era sempre mantenuta.  
David annuì. Era molto tardi, circa le due, ma non se la sentiva di andare, non ancora. Dopotutto, era abituato ad addormentarsi con il suo fiato sul collo, dopo aver fatto l’amore.   
«Senti… sarà stupido, ma rimani con me finché non mi addormento. Non prima» chiarì.  
 _Aveva bisogno di sentire il suo respiro. _  
Michael sorrise, ma non rise.  
«Finché non ti addormenti, d’accordo.»  
E così fu in effetti. David cadde subito addormentato e solo quando il suo respiro si fece rilassato, Michael chiuse quella chiamata.________


End file.
